Der Monster Klub
"Der Monster Klub" is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on March 25, 2013. Synopsis Randy and Howard learn that an outcast group called Der Monster Klub is playing a dangerous game that could destroy the school. Plot The episodes starts with Randy and Howard trying to keep back students from the new opening of the new cafeteria after Randy succeeded to protect the people, but failed to protect the cafeteria itself. Randy and Howard hope to get the most greatest seat, beats Bash to the ShangriLunch table with stunning acrobatic moves, sliding on a chair to the table, surprising and pleasing Randy; however, Bash quickly throws them aside with the principal handing out detention for sprinting. Randy and Howard are then invited to a small table gaming group called Der Monster Klub, formed from the four most unpopular students in school (all have previously been turned into monsters) They play a game where they become monsters and take revenge on those who mistreat them. Juggo dislikes Stevens for playing the Sad Trombone whenever he drops something when he juggles, Dave hates Bash for bullying him over his skill on the accordion, and Theresa hates Principal Slimovitz for disbanding the Twirling Team in order to use the budget to rebuild the cafeteria. Even though Randy and Howard were reluctant to play at first, and they start to enjoy the game. After Randy rolls a five, he accidentally tells Julian how monsters are spawned. Julian then intentionally humiliates his friends in order for them to transform into monsters in order to take revenge on their tormentors. While Randy goes Ninja, Howard quickly finds the opportunity to take the popular table when one of monsters take Bash, he hides in a locker. Randy tries to stop the monster, but Julian gets in the way. When Randy stops Julian, he gets so upset over losing the chance for revenge that the Sorcerer manages to transform Julian as well causing a multiple monster rampage. Randy goes into the gym to find a giant web with the Principal, Bash, and Stevens. As the Ninja attempts to rescue him, he is caught in the web, but he manages to escape. As he tries to figure out what precious item the monster holds dear, he realizes it was the dice they used to play the game. After barely crushing the dice, Randy is relieved to find that Julian had forgotten how to spawn monsters and reverted everything to normal. The Principal is annoyed when Randy forgets to cut down the hostages after reverting everyone back and Stevens blows the sad trombone. Randy and Howard are pleased to sit at their preferred lunch table, ShangriLunch. After a quick talk about accidentally revealing the secret to spawning monsters, the screen zooms out to show that since the gym was unusable at the moment, the cafeteria had temporarily had became the gym and their food is squashed by a basketball. Gallery Trivia *The title of the episode and name of Julian's club are German for "The Monster Club". This is commented on in the episode, when Julian explains to Howard that a "Klub" (pronounced "kloob") is just a "European" way of saying "club". *This is the first time when the students intentionally turn into monsters (at least Julian's intention for himself and Der Monster Klub). *It is hinted here for the second time that Theresa may have crush on Randy. The first time it was hinted was in "Night of the Living McFizzles". *This is the second episode that the NinjaNomicon did not give any lessons and make an appearance, the first being "Night of the Living McFizzles". Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes